The TimeLady
by mema0607
Summary: Jack has a mysterious past but what happens when it comes back for a loving visit? What happens when it falls in love with one of his friends?
1. More Than Just Weevils

"They're just Weevils." Owen said grumpily.

"Yeah but they're attacking a young girl!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Will you two just shut up!" Jack yelled. The two stopped arguing.

These people are part of a global organization. Torchwood. With Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato. They help protect the world from extraterrestrial life forms.

"So how many Weevils?" Jack asked.

"It says there are 3." Toshiko said over the COM system.

"She probably won't be alive if there are 3 weevils chasing her." mumbled Owen.

"Shut up Owen!" Gwen yelled angrily but she knew that he was probably right though.

Jack sped down the freeway and made it to where Tosh had directed them.

"C'mon. We have to find the Weevils and the girl." Jack said sternly. "Gwen and Owen go look for the girl. Ianto and I will go catch the weevils."

Gwen nodded at Jack and headed towards an alleyway close to them. Owen followed. Jack and Ianto walked along the slightly lit up road.

"Do you really think the girl is alive, Sir?" Ianto asked.

"No, but maybe." Jack said.

Gwen rounded the corner and saw a teenage girl laying in a heap of trash.

"Owen, I found her." the young girl looked dead.

"Let me take a look at her." Owen tried to find her pulse. He found a pulse.

"She's alive." Owen was definitely shocked.

"Is she alright?" Gwen was genuinely concerned. She always had a big heart.

"She's just unconscious. Help me get her out of this trash." Owen and Gwen took the bags of garbage and Owen picked up the small girl bridal style.

"Jack, we found the girl. She's alive but unconscious." Gwen reported. "We need to get her to the Hub as soon as possible."

"Okay, get to the car and Ianto and I will meet you there."

"What about the Weevils, Sir?" Ianto asked.

"I think the girl is a little more important than some Weevils." Jack replied.

"Yes, sir." Ianto responded obediently.

"Tosh, we'll be back in a few minutes. We found the girl but not the Weevils." Jack said into the ear piece he was wearing.

"Okay. Want me to look up the girl?" Tosh responded.

"Owen. Any identification?" Jack asked once they met up at the car.

"No. Nothing. All she had was this old watch." Owen handed Jack a fob watch.

"Sorry Tosh. No I.D." Jack reported.

"Alright. See you back at the Hub."


	2. Who Are You?

Owen looked down at the fragile teenager, still unconscious, laying on the operating table. The others stand above watching. Owen was about to examine the girl when she started to move.

"Where am I?" she mumbled looking up at the man towering over her.

"You're in Torchwood." Jack said.

"I'm in Cardiff right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"So I'm in Torchwood 3 with Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness." the girl flinched after saying Jack's name.

"So you know about us?" Ianto asked looking curiously at Jack.

"Well obviously." Owen replied sarcastically.

"Will you let me off this table?" the girl struggled to get up. Owen undid the straps.

"Thanks." she hopped off the table. She searched her pockets. 'Where's my watch?"

"We have it." said Jack.

"Give it back." she said sternly.

"Sorry we can't. Rules and Regulations." Ianto said.

"GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed. She stomped over to Jack with the angriest look on her face. Gwen and Owen tried to restrain her. The petite girl was strong. It hard for Gwen and Owen to restrain her. She struggled to get out of the grip of the two people holding her. She suddenly fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

The girl coughed and let out a breath of golden particles. Jack's expression changed fro curious to terrified.

"Who are you?" Jack asked

"Angela Smith." the girl said weakly.

"What do you know about the watch?" Jack had so many emotions going on in his body.

"Well, I know it's _mine_." she emphasized the mine. "All I know is that I need to make sure it stays safe."

"What are you?" Jack knelt down in front of her.

"I'm human, if that's what you're asking."

Jack stared at the mysterious teenager.

"Owen, give her a full examination." Jack stood up and made his way to his office. Gwen followed behind. Jack got on the phone when Gwen walked in.

"Can I speak to Martha Jones?" he paused. "Captain Jack Harkness."

"What are you doing Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Calling an expert." Jack replied angrily. "Martha! It's Jack. We've got a problem."


End file.
